


sold like summer

by diydynamite (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/diydynamite
Summary: Gavin meets Ryan on the side of a road in Los Santos.





	sold like summer

Gavin meets him on the side of a road in Los Santos. It's raining, the night electric with the smell of water on concrete, neon lights transfiguring raindrops into tiny dazzling fragments. He's on a motorcycle, sleek black and shiny as hell, water droplets sliding down the side of his glossy helmet and onto the worn leather jacket, and as Gavin watches, gloved hands reach up to pull off the helmet, revealing a shock of blond hair. Gavin blinks at the startling blue eyes that meet his own, cold and calculating; it feels like a shot of adrenaline straight into his veins.  
"You are?"  
"You're Gavin Free."  
"Not what I asked."  
"Ramsey told me to come get you. Said you'd be in a bar along this street."  
"I'm not coming with you just because you say so!"  
"He told me to get you back to the penthouse once I found you."  
"What are you, his new lapdog?" Gavin challenges, feeling, all of a sudden, provocative, like he wants to needle as explosive and quick a reaction out of this man as possible.  
"You can call me Haywood. Let's go."  
He snickers and walks off, ignoring the revving of the bike behind him. He doesn't, however, ignore the way it screeches against the asphalt, swerves to mount the pavement and cut him off. Neither does he ignore the automag pistol aimed directly at his nose, or the steady voice that pronounces, "Get on my bike."  
"At least buy me a drink first. You're rather forward, aren't you?"  
Haywood cocks the gun.  
"You're not going to shoot me. Either you're telling the truth, in which case Geoff would kill you if you fired that gun, or you work for someone else, in which case I'm screwed anyway. Either way, not getting on your bike."  
Haywood pauses a moment, as if considering whether to just pistol-whip Gavin and sling his unconscious body across the back of his bike, and then lowers the gun. He points it at the ground and holds the hammer, sliding it back into place before he parks his bike and gets off, toned muscles shifting under the leather jacket.  
Gavin blinks, staring at him, and Haywood shrugs. "It was worth a shot. Geoff bet me a hundred I couldn't get you back in half an hour."  
"Easy hundred. What'd he tell you to do, then?"  
"Make sure you don't die. Should be easy enough, right?"  
"Right-o. Let's go, then." Gavin turns on his heel, striding again with renewed vigour towards the bar just down the road from them. Haywood follows, tucking the gun into his jacket and shoving his hands into his pockets, and Gavin can't help the sly grin that makes its way across his face.

It's going to be an interesting night.

**Author's Note:**

> found this unfinished in my drafts and couldn't remember the plot direction, so i cleaned it up! a prequel to a fakes au ill never write


End file.
